


World on her Shoulders

by Wizarmonfan (Copperfur)



Series: Fallout-verse [4]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperfur/pseuds/Wizarmonfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fallout-verse]. Side-story to Blood Legacy. Losing the world she knew at the age of four made it hard for Okada Saki. Losing her older brother at six and feeling entirely responsible for his death, Saki became weighed down by her guilt complex to the point where she has a death wish. Hisao wishes she would talk about it, but can't do anything more since she won't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ripped Apart

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi everyone! This is the first in a series of the Chosen's pasts revealed. Hope you all enjoy!

Not many people in Odaiba knew what was going on when an armada of monsters invaded the city and even the whole country of Japan.

There were only five children amongst the masses who were the hope of the country: Kaneko Hiroshi, myself, my brother Hisao, Mori Kenshin and Samurakami Shizuka.

We were the only children presently who had partners. In a bid to save our lives, due to the monsters approaching that he recognized as the leaders, Hiroshi and his partner, Wanyamon, ran towards them and disappeared in the blinding light that followed.

My world, our world, fell apart that day. Families were torn apart; mothers, fathers killed, children left to live on their own if they were old enough and, if they weren't, they lived with older children who could support them as well.

The military forces of Japan and its allies were slaughtered in one-sided battles that left them weakened and easy prey.

Most government buildings were destroyed; there were no schools requiring children to be home schooled.

Natural disasters began occurring; sinkholes opened out of nowhere and swallowed unsuspecting refugees and scared residents.

That day was 18th March, 1973. The few politicians alive that hid labelled it Japan's own D-Day, the day the country was on its on and would be for over two decades.

But my story isn't only about that; my story is a tale of angst and tragedy.

…

Losing Hiroshi was one of the hardest things to bear back then. I had only just met my partner, Pyocomon, and had a Digivice materialize in my hand.

The next thing I realized was Hiroshi and Wanyamon were running a different direction to what we'd agreed to in our game of hide and seek. I briefly saw the monsters, but didn't stop to think that Hiroshi had done it to save our lives. By the time I cried out his name, the light had died down and he was gone.

I collapsed to my knees, throwing the Digivice to one side and buried my head in my hands. I couldn't stop the crying, I really couldn't. Even when Hisao came over to comfort me, my younger brother could do little to stop the tears. I wasn't known for my empathy, but something like a friendship bond had connected between Hiroshi and I in those few moments. The loss of him made me so upset.

My older brother, Akira-nii, found us in the rubble and shepherded us back to our families.

I noted with pity that Sora-kun, Hiroshi's younger brother, was starting to withdraw after the mysterious disappearance of his sibling.

Tsurugi-kun, on the other hand, looked high and mighty, almost _proud_ that Hiroshi was no longer there. It honestly made my blood boil.

Kenshin and Shizuka's parents were happy to be reunited with their children, though Mr. Mori looked a bit uncomfortable in Kenshin's presence. I wondered why. I wouldn't learn the truth until much later and it would really shock me.

We were reprimanded for disappearing without telling our parents and then taken home.

I couldn't help replaying the final moments in my head. _Why did you do it, Hiroshi? Were they coming to get us? Will you be able to come back to us?_ I didn't realize this last one was not possible, at least not straight away.

…

" _Their leader, Chaosdramon, has taken up settlement at the completely levelled army barracks. According to the few remaining reporters, the three other Chaos Digimon have also confirmed their places of residency – Chaos Greymon resides at the top of Tokyo Tower and claims to rule the skies; a serpent called Chaos Seadramon has taken over Tokyo Bay and all of Japan's waterfronts; finally, a demon clown named Chaos Piemon has been sighted at the conquered TV Station. The Four also declared martial law upon the world. As a reminder, we must all be indoors by nightfall, or we shall be incarcerated until sunrise. This goes for both humans and Digimon_."

"Oh god, make her shut up," Hisao whinged two weeks later as he came down the stairs. "We know about this already."

"Calm down, Hisao." Our mother rebuked him, lightly whacking him over the head, teasing him. "We just have to put up with it, unfortunately." She sighed and turned back to the muffins she was making for us.

"Until someone does something about it," I muttered, determined to fight, train, get stronger, anything to beat these tyrants.

Our mother looked up at my words with that same disapproving expression. "Saki, what are you planning? Don't do anything that will get you killed."

Knowing I couldn't fool my mother, I grinned at her. "I'm going to build a resistance. And we're gonna fight these bastards."

"Saki!" My mother exclaimed, spatula raised in warning. "What did I just say?!"

My grin remained in place. "I know what you said. But it's gonna happen and in the end, you'll be thanking me."

My mother, realizing she couldn't beat my determination and hatred, lowered her spatula and walked towards me. "Alright. But be aware of who you mix with; who your allies and enemies are." She hugged me tightly, as if she was afraid of losing me, which was a very real possibility to her.

I returned the gesture, knowing I would find the right allies in the right places. There was bound to be kids disadvantaged by the strike who were around our age or younger.

She may have been strict when looking after us, but her heart was in the right place. My mother cared, I knew that. We all knew that.

Every parent who was mysteriously spared cared for their children. We had no right to play tough and not back it up. That would have caused them unnecessary worry and that wasn't fair of us to do that.

I finally responded, holding her hand in reassurance. "I'll be careful, Mum."

"I hope so," she whispered. "For now, wait a bit. Don't do anything rash, just train as best you can."

I nodded in agreement, realizing that was the best course of action. _Grow older, train, recruit other kids… check_. I ticked off the list in my head and was quite happy with the advice to wait.

Because really, what use were we to the other kids when we had no training of our own? We'd be targets, easy to pick off and kill quicker than you could blink.

For now, we waited to lull those monsters into a false sense of security, then we would strike fast and hard like cobras. They would regret coming to our world to invade it.


	2. Out of Bounds

We all knew not to go out at night, when the Devidramon guarded the skies. Keep in mind, Hisao is his own person; he actually broke that law once, but that wasn't until we'd grown a few years. It's also a story for another time.

 

The next day, I was with my brother training. After three-quarters of an hour, Hisao packed it in, saying he'd had enough and went home. I exhaled in frustration at my twin. _Does he not understand how important this is to me?!_ I wanted to scream mentally. We had to be at our peak, every day, without fail. No excuses. Like at all.

 

I know Hisao didn't have the stamina now, but crying out loud, that's what the training was for! Training for forty five minutes wasn't enough to make our bodies reach our peak. It had to be until you couldn’t move anymore. Absolutely no exceptions; that's what the fencing teacher who would later teach Kenshin always said.

 

Watching my brother's distant figure ended up distracting me. A boy younger than me, guessing about a year, appeared beside me. With a golden lion cub by his side. I took a second to analyze the situation while acting like I was spacing out, before I jumped back, my kendo stick at the ready.

 

“Ha! Think you can pick on more innocent humans, Digimon?! Think again!”

 

The lion cub blinked at me, but didn't attack. Did I have it on the run already? It licked its lips casually and I tensed. _Was it getting ready to eat me?_

 

“You have a big ego, little girl,” was instead what the lion cub spoke in such an unruffled tone, it disturbed me.

 

It sounded more pompous to me, so I kept my guard up and tightened my grip. “What'd you say?” I spat, trying to act tough.

 

The lion cub sighed and sat on its haunches, gesturing at the city with a careless wave of its paw. “I'm not here with the honchos, if that's what you're wondering. Dare say you were… little kids like you are always wondering something. I'm here on my own mission, as are likely my comrades-in-arms. Scoping out my future partner, per se.” The lion cub paused here and looked up at the boy almost fondly, as if it had chosen him already.

 

The boy blinked and glanced down at the lion cub. “Hey, you forgot to say your name,” he reminded the Digimon.

 

“Oh, that's right. So I have.” The lion cub sounded both apologetic and not, being caught in the middle of a groom. “Leormon is what you can call me. I despise the nickname Liollmon. And you, my dear boy, are…?”

 

“Kimura Yoshino,” the boy replied, bowing in front of me.

 

“… Um… Okada Saki,” I hesitantly introduced. This was a circus. One big out of control circus. That was going to end with everyone dying, I was sure of it. Especially if the 'honcho's' had it their way, yeah.

 

“Right, well… I'd love to stay and chat, but footsteps thunder on the ground, you know?” Leormon hinted, before scampering off.

 

I glanced at Yoshino in confusion and was surprised when he answered the riddle. “Leormon means we can't stay here too much longer. Either Chaosdramon or ChaosGreymon is doing a patrol.”

 

One moment was all it took to register the danger I was in and my face twisted. “Shit!” I swore. But before I took off, I paused long enough to ask Yoshino if he had a home to go to.

 

He laughed softly and shook his head. “I'll be fine, Saki-san. I've got a family, unlike others I've seen.” He turned his head slightly to wordlessly grieve, before he waved thanks and ran before the 'boss Digimon' could see us.

 

I, too, ran, but I thought about Yoshino's words. _I'll be fine, Saki-san. I've got a family, unlike others I've seen_. Did he know some children who were disadvantaged by the invasion and were without parents? If he did, I would have to get to know them if the ultimate plan was to occur.

 

Little did I realize the next time I would see Yoshino he would have drastically changed.

 

I raced to get home, hearing the slow, lumbering footsteps of Chaosdramon, the 'head honcho' following me. I ran as fast as I could, but couldn't seem to outpace the machine-like Ultimate. Just as Chaosdramon prepared to fire at me for being 'out of bounds', I was saved by a figure bathed in holy light.

 

Even ten years later, I won't know who saved me. I do know it was a Digimon, though. Only the Vaccine-based Digimon seemed to emit that holy light. I am grateful for that Digimon for saving me, whoever you are, and frying Chaosdramon's gears for a while. Finding out the figure's identity is another mystery, for another tale of course.

 

I ran up the stairs, out of breath and with a stitch. Phew, that was _close!_ Chaosdramon nearly got me that time. By the time I reached the kitchen, I sagged, gasping in pain and holding my side firmly.

 

“Saki?” Hisao's voice came from the dining room. “Sis, is that you? Why are you gasping like that?”

 

Really, Hisao? I face-palmed mentally, wanting to kick my twin. “… Just… evaded… Chaosdramon… out… of bounds...”

 

“You what?!” Hisao hurried into the kitchen, looking harried. “Sis, you know they know we have Digimon! And why didn't you tell me that area was restricted?!”

 

I snickered at my brother's ineptitude. “… They know… we have Digimon, but they can't determine what we are yet. And when we _train_ , we better our bodies at being able to fight them off!” I glared at him, putting emphasis on the word 'train'.

 

Having punished him enough, I stopped glaring and turned towards my partner Digimon. “Hey Pyocomon, how are you, girl?”

 

Hisao snorted, annoyed. “Oh sure, just turn away from me, like that's gonna solve anything. Saki, what you did today was-”

 

I whirled around. “Shut up, Hisao. If you would just do what you're told, things would work out the way I want them to. Come to me when you actually _want_ to train. If you don't mind, I'm going to have some time with my Digimon.”

 

Akira-nii came out of the bathroom just then, dressed in his night clothes. “Mah, mah, Saki… Go easy on your twin. He's just trying to help you by-”

 

I smiled faintly, respecting my older brother more. “Looking out for me the best way he can, right? With due respect, onii-chan, no. He's slack, he won't train properly and then tries to pin the blame on me. I won't stand for it.”

 

Akira-nii looked conflicted, glancing between the two of us. “Go and tell Mother Saki is home, Hisao,” he remarked in the end.

 

I could tell he didn't want to be dragged into any fight I had with my twin. I couldn't blame him for that.


	3. Captured

“I'm going out.” I declared my intentions the day after I fought with Hisao.

 

Of course, my twin didn't think that was a good idea. “Sis, you almost got caught yesterday. What if they actually get you today?”

 

“It's my problem then, not yours,” I answered, stubbornly shaking my head. It would do no good to worry about that. I wouldn't get caught, I was sure of it. That Vaccine Digimon would more than likely rescue me again.

 

Akira-nii came out of his room, his hair all over the place. “Saki,” he had lost the flippancy, his tone indicating he wanted no resistance from me. “If you're going to go through with this, be swift on your feet if they see you. Run as fast as you can and keep fighting if you are captured. Don't give up, even if you have no other options left.”

 

Hisao may have been tactless, but even he knew something was up by the way Akira-nii spoke. “Onii-chan…?”

 

My older brother shook his head, refusing to divulge information. Hisao wouldn't believe this private pact I had with Akira-nii. “Nothing, Hisao. You wouldn't understand anyway.”

 

“Onii-chan!” Hisao whinged, feeling left out.

 

“No, I said.”

 

Pouting, my twin went back to his room.

 

Akira-nii faced me again and held me gently. “If this is goodbye, I'll stay grounded since I'll have unfinished business. Promise me you'll come looking for the others when you get away from there, Saki? They'll be needing your help more than ever by then.”

 

I nodded decisively. “I promise, onii-chan. I won't let you down.”

 

We hugged each other one final time, knowing this would be the last time we saw each other. I was crying inside at what Akira-nii would have to endure, but I didn't let the tears into my eyes.

 

Was I selfish for wanting to do things this way and lose contact with my family and friends for who knew how long?

 

Yes.

 

But I wasn't going to have it any other way and neither was my older brother. He knew sacrifices had to be made, but I think he'd hoped the first wouldn't be me. I believed we'd never lose Akira-nii. My parents would be ashamed of me for wanting this and I couldn't blame them. In the end, I was just a self-centred brat who threw away the love of her older brother, right?

 

Wrong.

 

Akira-nii and I would always love each other, no matter what happened; the same bond applied to Hisao and I, despite our bickering.

 

I drew back from my older brother and gave him a final nod, as I turned and headed out of the house. My plan was to eavesdrop on the enemies and try to catch wind of their plans. I would then sneak away, if they still hadn't realized I was there, to report back to Hisao, Kenshin and Shizuka.

 

But if they caught me, which was a very high and real possibility, I would fight with every ounce of willpower I had left in me.

 

And maybe, just maybe… I would learn about what happened to Hiroshi in the process. There was a small part of me that desperately hoped Hiroshi was still alive, had escaped these monsters somehow. I hadn't given up hope yet, but Hisao had brought up a valid point that maybe the monsters were using him for their own gain.

 

It was a terrifying reality if it were true and one in which I hoped Hiroshi hadn't experienced any pain. But I was kidding myself, knowing it was a lie to believe they hadn't hurt him in some way or another. They were monsters, after all; pain was their speciality.

 

Even so, Digimon like Leormon were beginning to open my eyes to the various and radically different personalities each monster seemed to have.

 

Leormon hadn't once attacked me, even though he could have ripped me apart with one slash of his claws, if he'd wanted to. Instead, he was more interested in learning about the boy who would go onto be his partner.

 

I arrived at the totalled army base and got closer to the trio as they arrived to discuss things. I hid behind a slab of cut concrete and inched closer to the edge, where I would be able to hear their words.

 

“Things on your end progressing as expected, ChaosSeadramon?” Chaosdramon's flat, metallic voice spoke as his vocal gears turned.

 

“As expected from the Lord of the Seas, Chaosdramon-sama,” the water serpent replied with a semi-casual tone.

 

“And your end, ChaosGreymon? How is the boy faring?”

 

My eyes widened when I heard the words 'the boy' and I shifted ever so slightly closer.

 

ChaosGreymon was silent for a minute, as if he had heard something. Something that could have been me.

 

Eventually, he spoke in a low baritone. I watched him study every area that was outside of their meeting place. “The Chosen Child is progressing as well as ChaosPiemon hoped. His acquisition and indoctrination is going as foreseen. He still fights occasionally, but we are draining him of all resistance.”

 

“Very good,” Chaosdramon chuckled darkly, his vocal gears screeching against themselves, unused to the movement.

 

He went on to organize some other projects, but was interrupted when ChaosGreymon turned away from the discussion suddenly with his head raised, as if he was sniffing the air.

 

“What is the meaning of this, ChaosGreymon?!” The massive red machine-like Digimon protested.

 

ChaosGreymon chose not to answer, instead taking quick steps to the concrete slab where I was hiding. I screamed at being discovered and took off as fast as I could run, knowing at the same time it was pointless. ChaosGreymon was faster than me and he could fly, by the looks of things.

 

ChaosSeadramon rose up to study me as I ran and had the gall to laugh, though I don't know whether he was laughing at me or at Chaosdramon's dimness for not securing the army base properly.

 

ChaosGreymon further humiliated me by scooping me up after only taking two steps. He held me in two clawed fingers, as if showing me off to his fellows, while I kicked and screamed and beat my fists against what I could reach of his hand.

 

Chaosdramon looked almost bored from what I could tell. “Hmm, another little human offering themselves up...” He gestured with one claw. “Put her in a locked room. Perhaps seeing the other child will break her even more. Oh, and have ChaosPiemon reason with her… I can feel her hatred from here.”


	4. Drawn Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: For this chapter and the next, there is in place a warning for physical abuse and restraint.

A few minutes later, still screaming and beating my fists against ChaosGreymon's hand, I was dumped into a locked room… where I saw Hiroshi on the other side.

 

I quickly crawled up to the window and cried his name, cried until I was hoarse. But there was no response from his side at all. I eventually realized they'd done this on purpose; that the window was made of one-way glass which enabled me to see Hiroshi, but not the other way around.

 

Desperate, but not ready to give up, I made my way to a corner of the room and huddled there as I thought of a plan. I knew there had to be some way to access Hiroshi's room, I just had to figure it out.

 

I stayed huddled in the corner, even when ChaosGreymon brought me a meal.

 

“If I know ChaosPiemon as well as I think I do,” ChaosGreymon began in his low baritone, working me out in an instant. “I'd say you were trying to work out how to get into the boy's room. Isn't that right, little girl?”

 

I didn't answer, but my silence was telling enough.

 

“I don't know how you know him, or what your relationship is with him, but I'd advise you to give up. He's already too far gone in our plan,” the Ultimate added curtly, starting to turn away towards the door.

 

“Why?”

 

ChaosGreymon turned back to me, eyes wide with incredulity. “What?”

 

“Why should I?” I pressed. “He's my friend, or-”

 

The Digimon smirked, knowing my weakness now and would pass it onto ChaosPiemon. “Was, you mean. He's ours now. Ours to command and work as we see fit. And you can't do anything to stop us.”

 

“That's what you think!” I shouted, my voice still hoarse. “We will stop you, no matter how long it takes!”

 

ChaosGreymon shook his head, laughing at me. “Keep dreaming, kid. That'll never happen. We've already had control of Japan for three weeks. Who's to say you'll be free in ten years?”

 

I refused to give up. “I will. We will.”

 

Seeing my tenacity, ChaosGreymon snorted in annoyance. “Alright, I'll be taking my leave. I'm sending someone in who's more persuasive than myself. Then we'll see who saves who.”

 

He turned and walked out of the room, locking the door after him.

 

After no one came for a few minutes, I resigned myself to wait for whoever was replacing ChaosGreymon. I stubbornly refused to touch the food, not knowing if they had laced it with poison or whatever else came to the minds of dictator-like Digimon.

 

An hour passed and still no replacement had come.

 

A little while later, I gave in and started eating, as my stomach was gurgling loudly at me. I was genuinely surprised at how delicious the food was. But it also made me wonder… Were the farmers and producers of this meal I was eating being kept on leashes like everyone else? How was the food being kept fresh? Would these Digimon had even realized the importance of cows, chickens, pigs and the like?

 

Just as I was finishing the meal, a different Digimon entered the room. This one was clown-like in appearance.

 

A devilish chuckle and the clown bowed at me mockingly. “I'm ChaosPiemon. Enjoy the meal, little girl?”

 

“Yes, I did-”

 

“Good, because it's the last one you'll be getting for a while.” ChaosPiemon chortled as he stared at me, his eyes dancing madly. “A long while.”

 

If ever I knew a clown that was defined by insanity, ChaosPiemon would be it. And he wasn't even human.

 

I decided to act the part, in order to learn more about their plans. “What, you're going to starve me?” I pretended to be shocked by his statement.

 

“Indeed, we are. At the end of each round of your limit, we'll feed you. Then we'll break you some more. Rinse and repeat.” ChaosPiemon smirked as he steeped his fingers.

 

So they were planning on starving me and feeding me up, only to repeat the cycle? On second thought, I hated these Digimon even more than I do now. It wasn't right to do that to a person. Yet, here they were, intending to do that to me. Me, a four-year-old.

 

I did get into this trouble by myself, so I would have to get myself out of it. That would require careful planning, though. If these Digimon were as cunning as I believed them to be, they would have already pulled out all the stops in keeping me locked up forever.

 

“Also, little girl, I would get any thoughts of saving the boy out of your head. I'm sure ChaosGreymon informed you already, but let me make sure you understand,” the clown insisted.

 

Pointing to Hiroshi with a finger, ChaosPiemon continued. “He became our property as soon as he ran towards us. No doubt he was defending you and some other children, but he is no longer free as you would define it. He will remain ours until such time that he breaks free of the brainwashing on his own or until we are defeated. That is non negotiable.”

 

“Just you wait,” I spat at him angrily. “Hiroshi will be free again one day and-”

 

With half lidded eyes, ChaosPiemon sneered: “I shall enjoy the battle you Children give me then, but not before.” He took a step closer and struck me across the face.

 

I was sent crashing back into the wall from the force of his blow. “H-Hey!” I yelled at him. “What was that for?!”

 

He turned, ready to lock the door behind him and regarded me with a raised eyebrow. “Your perseverance bores me.” Then, he was gone and the door locked.

 

I lay huddled where I was, rubbing the bruise mark from where he had slapped me and trying to fight back the tears. I wasn't doing too well and gave up in the end, letting the tears stream down my face. I never expected him to slap me. Had I gone too far regarding Hiroshi?

 

Still, I carried Akira-nii's dream as well as my own. It was too early to give up yet, far too early. I would keep trying to reach Hiroshi, any way I could, even though I knew the glass was only one way.

 

Maybe I could get into his room somehow, through their lack of attention. I doubt they would lack attention when it came to their 'servant', though. I still shudder, every time I hear them use the word for Hiroshi. It doesn't suit him at all.

 

How could they be that cruel, I wonder to myself. And then remember that's who they are. They're monsters.


	5. Shackled

The next day, ChaosGreymon visited me. When he saw the mark on my face, he hastily left and returned with a nurse. The action was against Chaosdramon's orders apparently, judging by ChaosGreymon's harried body language and the nurse's own quick but gentle movements. After the nurse was finished, he guided her out.

 

As the days blended into each other and the hunger pangs really struck home, ChaosGreymon brought me a mattress to lie on. I managed to weakly ask why they invaded our world.

 

There was a brief moment of silence, before a chuckle and a smile crossed his features. “I actually thought the other boy would ask that question, given how inquisitive he is.”

 

“What other boy?” I asked, confused.

 

“The half-breed,” he replied, as if that completely answered my inquiry.

 

“Huh?”

 

ChaosGreymon grunted, as he searched for a way to describe the child. “The boy with orange hair.”

 

“Oh!” I realized who he was talking about now. “You mean Kenshin-” I broke off as a coughing fit overcame me. ChaosGreymon was at my side in an instant, with a glass of water held gingerly in his clawed fingers. Grateful, I downed the liquid in no time and looked up at him with a serious expression. “Half-breed's not a very nice way of describing someone. And why do _you_ have more compassion for humans than the others?”

 

He waved a hand dismissively. “Whatever his human name is. We all know him as the half-breed, because of how his father mated with a human woman.” He paused, sighed and finally sat down beside me. “I've wondered about that myself. Is it a defect in my programming? Am I actually a good Digimon working for the wrong crowd? I'm not sure I'll ever know.”

 

“I know you'll find the answer you're looking for eventually, ChaosGreymon.” When he looked at me hopefully, I added: “I have a feeling you-”

 

I was cut off by ChaosPiemon yelling “Filthy human!” as he stormed into the room and kicked me away from his colleague.

 

My head ached terribly from the blow against the cement wall, but I watched with watering eyes as ChaosGreymon defended me.

 

He pushed back against ChaosPiemon's Trump Sword. “Everything was fine until you waltzed in here with your arrogance, ChaosPiemon!”

 

The clown's eyebrows wiggled suggestively. “ _You_ were getting cozy with a human! You know that's against the rules! You knew even before you left the Digital World! Don't say everything's fine when _that's_ clearly a lie!”

 

“Oh, come off it!” ChaosGreymon snarled back. “I've seen how you like whispering things in the boy's ear! You're not entirely clean, either!”

 

“ENOUGH!” ChaosPiemon yelled. “Get out! Go back to guarding the boy! I'm going to teach this girl a lesson!”

 

ChaosGreymon hesitated deliberately. “What are you planning?” He bit out.

 

The clown shoved ChaosGreymon, but he refused to budge. “Very well,” he hissed silkily. “Since you won't leave of your own accord, I'll show you. Dare say you won't like it.”

 

Turning his back on ChaosGreymon, he strode over to me and hit my head with the back of his hand. I slumped over, unconscious.

 

“Hey!” ChaosGreymon protested, trying to reach me in a rescue attempt.

 

ChaosPiemon got in between him and me and dared him with one raised eyebrow to come any further. He stopped, unable to meet his colleague's livid stare.

 

“Get. Out,” ChaosPiemon insisted once more.

 

ChaosGreymon reluctantly obeyed, whispering “I'm sorry, little girl” as he exited the room. He wasn't even able to meet Pyocomon's sympathetic gaze.

 

With ChaosGreymon gone from the room, ChaosPiemon glared at Pyocomon. “Shut up, you. You can watch what I'm going to do to your Chosen.”

 

Pyocomon never made a noise, which I'm forever grateful for. She watched in disapproving silence as he shackled me to a bolt in the middle of the floor, the shackle locked around my right foot.

 

“Now let's see her whinge about rescuing the boy.” ChaosPiemon chuckled darkly and left the room.

 

When I came to a couple of hours later, I heard the clink of metal and started, staring around in a panic. “ChaosGreymon...” I whimpered. Pyocomon comforted me in my distress when I realized I couldn't get the shackle off.

 

The other thing I realized was that Pyocomon wasn't much of a talker and I wondered why, as she hadn't talked very much at all in the three weeks I'd had her. Was there some big event she was saving her words for?

 

She seemed to read my thoughts and answered with a simple: “Evolution, Saki-sama.”

 

Her evolution? Huh? Did that mean she could become bigger, like Leormon? Yes, please.

 

“Now you won't be able to do much of anything, you little pest!” ChaosPiemon spat at me when he came in a few minutes later.

 

“Don't talk to her like that!” ChaosGreymon defended me, but wouldn't look at me as he passed by the room. It was as if he was blaming himself still for what happened.

 

“Get back to your post!” ChaosPiemon was seething at the interruption.

 

Watching ChaosGreymon leave, the clown then turned back to me. “And you! I was called away from my new headquarters because my reasoning skills were needed to sort you out. But all you've proven to be is a little rat who's upset the balance in our workforce!”

 

Grabbing me by my hair, he shook me with force. “You. Will. Pay-”

 

“This has gone on long enough.” A new, unfamiliar voice to the both of us made itself known.

 

Sick of the interruptions, ChaosPiemon turned to take care of the LadyDevimon who served under him, but got a slap to the face instead with a vine.

 

“What?!” He sputtered and looked down at the creature before him.

 

Floramon.

 

Pyocomon had evolved just for me. To protect me.

 

At least, that's what I thought as I watched her stand off against ChaosPiemon – one of the strongest Digimon here who could easily kill her. I hoped that he wouldn't, because she was my partner and I couldn't make it out of here without her help.

 

Thoroughly vexed with events that were out of his control, ChaosPiemon just humphed, dropped me on the mattress and walked off, locking the door behind him.

 

“Oh, thank you so much, Floramon.” I praised my partner, hugging her tightly.

 

As she gently prised herself away, she smiled at me. “I would do it all again in a heartbeat,” she promised.

 

I merely nodded. I knew, because we were each other's partner.

**Author's Note:**

> Challenges: Written for Original Character boot camp prompt #1: attach and Digimon Diversity General section I19: a multichapter with chapters between 1000-2000 words.


End file.
